The Gods They're Meant To Be
by Prymoor Echo
Summary: (With Xhezal) The Smite Championship has arrived. All the gods and goddesses are ready to team up and try to get through all 3 rounds of each of the 5 modes of the championship. Who will make it to the end and win the championship?
1. Prologue

The Gods They're Meant To Be

by Xhezal and Prymoor Echo

Prologue

Thousands and thousands of years ago, the gods were at war. The want to kill one another, Fire Giants roaming the cities, and Gold Furies flying high in the sky, the world was in ruins. Until Odin the Allfather had the idea to make a tournament. A tournament that gave each god and goddess the priveledge to kill any citizen, creature oe god they wanted to, but it had to be on a battleground. Odin decided for this tournament to be held every 750 years.

Over the years the tournament kept getting larger by Jousts, Sieges, Arena Battles, and Clashes became a part of the tournament. Now the tournament is back, and yes, that means the gods have awoken and are ready to be the next Champions. Although this time teams are required.

So Gods and Goddesses, are you ready to take on The Battleground Of The Gods?

This story will also have Xhezal and Prymoor Echo be the broadcasters to make this a little different.


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

The Gods They're Meant To Be

A SMITE FanFic by: Prymoor Echo and Xhezal

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **A/N: Smite Info/For new players- SMITE is a MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) that is based around several pantheons of gods that you have the power to play in several different game modes.**

Gods and Goddesses of the world, we're bringing you the once in a life time chance of seeing the championship built for the gods. Gods joining us for this championship are from 7 different pantheons, and these 78 gods are ready to battle their way to victory. Live coverage from us two, you won't dare miss anything. Ladies and gentlemen, this... is... SMITE!

"Welcome everyone to the 8th SMITE, The Battleground of the Gods Tournament. I'm Xhezal here with Prymoor Echo hoping that you will enjoy every second of this spectacular event. Prymoor go ahead and tell everyone the lore of this event." Xhezal said.

"Well Xhezal, this championship started thousands of years ago, 6,000 years to be exact, where Odin 'The AllFather' had the idea to stop constant battling throughout the world. Odin, Zues, and Ares then added 4 more events to the tournament. To really sum all of this up, SMITE is the biggest battle in the history of... well history." Each battle consists of destroying either Order Towers, Order Phoenix's, Titan's, or Juggernauts." Prymoor Echo explained.

"All right we'll explain those 'modes' of battle but first let introduce our gods." Xhezal said.

"Ladies and gentlemen... in alphabetical order... here are your gods! The God of Fire, Agni! The God of Bees, Ah Muzen Cab! The Horrific God of Decay, Ah Puch! The Shining Light, Amaterasu! The Slayer of Enemies, Anhur! The God of the Dead, Anubis! The Dragon of the Eastern Seas, Ao Kuang! The Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite! The God of Music, Apollo! The Weaver, Arachne! The God of War, Ares! The Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis! The Goddess of Wisdom, Athena! The Goddess of the Moon, Awilix! The God of Wine, Bacchus! The Great Devourer, Bakasura! Goddess of Cats, Bastet! The Goddess of War, Bellona! The Destroyer of Mountains, Cabrakan! The God of Rain, Chaac! The Faerie of the Moon, Chang'e! The Great Teacher, Chiron! The Keeper of Time, Chronos! The God of Love, Cupid! The Illustrious Sage, Erlang Shen! The Lord of Glittering Gold, Fafnir! The Unbound, Fenrir! The Queen of Valkyries, Freya! The God of Earth, Geb! The Saint of War, Guan Yu! The King of the Underworld, Hades! The God of the Yellow River, He Bo! The Goddess of the Underworld, Hel! The Champion of Rome, Hercules! The Defender of Earth, Hou Yi! The Howler Monkey God, Hun Batz! The Goddess of Magic, Isis! The God of Portals and Transitions, Janus! The Oathkeeper, Jing Wei! The Goddess of Destruction, Kali! The Dawn Bringer, Khepri! The Serpent of Nine Winds, Kukulkan! The SLeeping Giant, Kumbhakarna! The Trickster God, Loki! The Gorgon, Medusa! The Messenger of the Gods, Mercury! The Third Lotus Prince, Ne Zha! The Weaver of Fate, Neith! The Goddess of Night, Nox! The Guardian of Heaven, Nu Wa! The Allfather, Odin! The Broken God of the Afterlife! The God of the Oceans, Poseidon! The Sun God, Ra! The Master of Thunder, Raijin! The Seventh Avatar of Vishnu, Rama! The Sly Messenger, Ratatoskr! The Demon King of Lanka, Ravana! The Horror of the Sea, Scylla! The Goddess of Venom, Serqet! The Goddess of Winter, Skadi! The God of the Nile, Sobek! The Goddess of the Sun, Sol! The Monkey King, Sun Wukong! The God of Summer Storms, Susano! The Keeper of the Wild, Sylvanus! The Hand of Death, Thanatos! The God of Thunder, Thor! The Lawgiver, Tyr! The Glorious One, Ullr! The Fifth Avatar of Vishnu, Vamana! The Smith of the Gods, Vulcan! The Hidden Jaguar Sun, Xbalanque! The Relentless, Xing Tian! The Father of the Frost Giants, Ymir! The God of the Sky, Zues, and last but not least, The Demon Queller, Zhong Kui!" The announcer voice bellowed.

"There you go, all of the most fierce gods ready to battle it out after 750 years. It's also good to see Loki who apparently from the record books ditched out of the battle last time." Prymoor Echo explained. "Now, on to our modes. These 78 gods will battle in a total of 5 game modes this time, Jousts, Clashes, Assaults, Sieges, and finally the original Conquest Finals, and Each mode will have 3 rounds." Xhezal explained.

"Now the gods are currently deciding whether or not they'll will be on teams according to their pantheons, or if they'll split everyone up into different teams for the first time." Xhezal said. "...It looks like a decision was made... apparently the teams are going to stay in their pantheons until the final 3 Conquest matches. The 10 best gods this battle will be split into two just looks like the Japanese Pantheon is going to have 2 other gods from either the Norse, Hindu, or Roman pantheons for the Siege, Clash, and Assault matches." Prymoor Echo announced.

"Thanks for tuning into SMITE- The Battleground of the Gods, The Joust matches will start soon, from there on out Prymoor echo and I hope you have a wonderful time watching the carnage of the gods." Xhezal concluded.

Down at the Joust Arena-

"Hey, Xbalanque I know you're new, but you can fight just as well as I can." Cabrakan said. "Yeah I mean you do a heap load more damage than I do, I'm only good at the start of these matches. At this point I believe you'll make it into the final 3 Conquest matches." Fenrir howled. "I'm sorry, it's just really hard without my brother Hunahpu with me. He was the one who helped me become a god." Xbalanque implied. "Well, I'm saying to forget your brother, but just think about the matches." Cabrakan said. "Xbalanque, you can either do that, or fight for your brother, especially since he fought for you." Odin said barging in on the conversation. "We didn't pick you to becoming a god because your crying, we picked you because you ended up being stronger than your brother after defeating the Seven Macaw." Fenrir implied.

"We should just give him some time to think about this." Cabrakan said. "Oh yeah, by the way... your brother is going to be watching every match your in." Cabrakan whispered to Xbalanque.

All the gods left Xbalanque in the middle lane of the joust arena. All the other gods scrambled to go talk to some others they haven't seen in 750 years. Some we're talking about Chang'e and Hou Yi, and how together they are, some talking about how the Japanese pantheon shouldn't even be in this competition yet since there are only 3 admitted into SMITE, and that the Chinese Pantheon is going to crumble since Erlang Shen and Sun Wukong were sworn enemies.

Although the only thing that everyone was worried about, was how much everyone has practiced, and thinking about when they're going to win or lose. Especially Skadi, and Raijin since they're also new.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Gods They're Meant To Be. Hopefully this is a story you would like to see more of. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Prymoor Echo and Xhezal**


	3. Chapter 2:Norse & Chinese Jouse 1

The Gods They're Meant To Be

A SMITE FanFic by Prymoor Echo and Xhezal

Chapter 2: Jousting the Norse and Chinese Gods

"Welcome everyone to the first 3 matches of the Jousts, again I'm Xhezal here with Prymoor Echo. These first 3 matches contain the Norse and Chinese pantheons competing to be part of the best 10 gods this year and to place their pantheons as #1." Xhezal explained.

"Now, the pantheon to win a match will receive 10 points. The more points the pantheon earns the better their end placement will be. Depending on the gods' stratedgies and combat, it'll be really easy to win these matches or lose these matches." Prymoor Echo announced.

"Alright match 1 of 3 is about to start, but before we begin, let's take a look at the roster for anyone new to SMITE, and then see which 6 gods are battling first." Xhezal said.

Norse Gods: Fafnir, Fenrir, Freya, Hel, Loki, Odin, Ratatoskr, Skadi, Sol, Thor, Tyr, Ullr, and Ymir

Chinese Gods: Ao Kuang, Chang'e, Erlang Shen, Guan Yu, He Bo, Hou Yi, Jing Wei, Ne Zha, Nu Wa, Sun Wukong, Xing Tian, and Zhong Kui

Mayan Gods: Ah Muzen Cab, Ah Puch, Awilix, Cabrakan, Chaac, Hun Batz, Kukulan, and Xbalanque

Hindu Gods: Agni, Bakasura, Kali, Kumbhakarna, Rama, Ravana, and Vamana

Egyptian Gods: Anhur, Anubis, Bastet, Geb, Isis, Khepri, Neith, Osiris, Ra, Serqet, and Sobek

Greek Gods: Aphrodite, Apollo, Arachne, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Chiron, Chronos, Hades, Medusa, Nemesis, Poseidon, Scylla, Thanatos, and Zues

Roman Gods: Bacchus, Bellona, Cupid, Hercules, Janus, Mercury, Nox, Sylvanus, Terra (New, wasn''t part of SMITE when Chapters 1 and 2 were posted), and Vulcan

Japanese Gods: Amaterasu, Raijin and Susano (+ 2 other gods from different pantheons)

"Now the 3 gods battling for Norse in this first joust match, is Hel, Ratatoskr, and Ymir on the red team, and for the Chinese pantheon Jing Wei, Ne Zha, and Sun Wukong will be first on the blue team. In 3...2..1, SMITE has officially started." Xhezal announced.

The gods are off now battling the mana camps. No abilities used, Hel and Ne Zha aquiring the buffs. All six now dashing out into middle lane executing every minion in sight. A little tangle with Sun Wukong and Hel. Hel reacted immeadiatley changing into her dark stance and using Repulse getting rid of a fourth of Sun Wukong's health. All gods except Sun Wukong are backed up. Sun Wukong got revenge by using his magic cudgel on Hel. Jing Wei and Ne Zha quickly joined Sun Wukong.

The Norse team now geting pushed back, the minions with the Chinese pantheon entered the Invader Towers firing zone. Jing Wei began firing her crossbow at the tower reducing it's durability a little until backing out. Ymir froze Ne Zha and immeadiatley using his Glacial Strike ability. Hel and Ratatoskr join Ymir and slay Ne Zha giving first blood to Ratatoskr. Norse now in the lead turn the tables by pushing Sun Wukong and Jing Wei back to their tower. Sun Wukong and Jing Wei don't let any minion into the towers range pulverizing anything close enough for the tower to fire.

Ne Zha now back in the game, upgrading his damage, and flanking Ratatoskr. Ratatoskr tried to escape using Dart but was interupted with Ne Zha's Armillery Sash, causing Jing Wei to slay Ratatoskr, Ne Zha with the assist. After 5 minutes of going back and forth, death after death Sun Wukong used his Magic Cudgel to kill Ymir at extremely low health, Jing Wei then dominated the battlefield by aquiring a double kill from Hel and Ratatoskr. Jing Wei, Ne Zha, and Sun Wukong destroyed the norse invader tower.

Jing Wei thought that it was suspicious that she didn't see any of the three norse gods. Jing Wei dashed to the Fire Giant. The norse gods got the fire giant's health down, about to take the fire giant, Jing Wei stole the Fire Giant. With the norse gods panicking, Odin used his ultimate to trap Jing Wei. Hel slayed Jing Wei. The norse gods weren't focused on their phoenix as that was destroyed.

"This is it, titan is about to fall. Ne Zha and Sun Wukong cause too much damage for the Norse gods to save it." Prymoor Echo said.

The Titan collapsed in defeat, and the three norse gods exited the battlefield without any points.

"The Chinese Pantheon is now in the lead. Chinese 1, Norse 0. Amazing performance, their stradegy, and scanning of the situation led to the Norse downfall. Jing Wei with 8 kills and 3 deaths, Ne Zha with 4 kills and 3 deaths, Sun Wukong with 4 kills and 1 death. Hel with 2 kills and 6 deaths, Ratatoskr with 6 kills and 4 deaths, and Ymir with 6 kills and 8 deaths. That does it for SMITE for tonight, The Chinese gods and goddesses lead the competition so far."

"YEAH, you guys did awesome!" Artemis cheered. "Thanks, we were kind of rusty though." Sun Wukong replied. "We understand." He Bo stated. "Hey fam, how about you go talk to the other three, I feel like they're kind of sad about that one." Jing Wei implied. "Nah, they said that they were totally going to win their first match, so they deserve to be sad about this one." He Bo replied. "Well I hope it was fun." Artemis said.

 **Hope this chapter was somewhat good... Yeah there really isn't much else. Although both of us would like to know who you guys would like to win between the Chinese Pantheon and the Norse Pantheon! Thanks!**

 **-Prymoor Echo & Xhezal**


End file.
